<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hubbub at the HoloHouse 2 by viedogaems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866288">Hubbub at the HoloHouse 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/viedogaems/pseuds/viedogaems'>viedogaems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hubbub at the HoloHouse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hololive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Work In Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:02:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26866288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/viedogaems/pseuds/viedogaems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mori vents her anger at her roommate Kiara. (WIP)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hubbub at the HoloHouse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hubbub at the HoloHouse 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Warm blood sizzled as it splashed into the oceans of magma below, small wisps of steam emerging from the points of impact. A fiery rage flashed in her eyes, as red and shot as the blood that coated her hands like two surgical gloves. Mori dug her fingers into the eye socket of another demon and ripped and tore it into a bloody heap that was discarded like so many faceless minions before it.<br/>
Her killstreak as well as her adrenaline were both at a high point, the boosted bass of the game's soundtrack booming through her headphones like a second heartbeat. She ducked right, then left, then closed in on another victim, gunning it down without hesitation before she lunged into it from behind for a final glorious kill.<br/>
The level was over. After nearly an hour of attempts, she had cleared it. But the victory was a Pyrrhic one, as she had failed more times than she could remember. She had been ignoring the sea of backseat gamers for some time now and hoped that her victory would have shut them up, but she wasn't so lucky.<br/>
"My mom could've cleared it faster!"<br/>
"You're not using enough glory kills."<br/>
"Why is she playing with a controller?"<br/>
The flood of comments only served to remind her of the frustration she had felt over her entire stream. The chat didn't seem to understand what it was like balancing multiple jobs, streaming, and releasing music, all while wearing a polite and personable facade for a crowd that seemed to look down on her. Of course, it wasn't in her to lash out at others or to tell them to shut up, no matter how much she wished it was.<br/>
She let out a sigh, hoping the animosity in her throat didn't escape with it. After the sigh came another. Then another. It took some time before she realized that she was breathing that heavily. When she put a hand to her wrinkled forehead it came away damp with sweat. The reaper flexed the fingers on her free hand to try to squeeze the frustration out, but all that did was excite her rage even further.<br/>
"Alright, I need to go. There is a collaborative stream coming up in about an hour that I must begin the preparations for." Years of musical experience gave Mori an inhuman control of her vocal chords. Were it not for that, her voice may have cracked under the pressure of all that she was doing.<br/>
Shaky hands shut down her stream after the proper farewells and Mori found herself slumped against the wall of her room. She gripped her scythe around the handle and swung it at the air a few times, hoping that she could exhaust the anger out of her body.<br/>
"It is not just anger, but stress as well." Mori felt her armpits grow damp from the effort and the quaking of her fingers had spread to the rest of her body. "I need to relax."<br/>
She hung the weapon in it's rightful place and closed her eyes, falling backwards onto her bed. Usually in moments like this, she would help herself to a glass of wine or two or ten, but she couldn't show up to a collab stream intoxicated or she may cause a scene. With no other options, Mori turned to meditation.<br/>
She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then let it go. One.<br/>
She took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds, then...</p>
<p>*Thump*<br/>
Something in the next room over moved abruptly. It was a distant noise, but still enough to break her out of her trance. She shook off the distraction and went back to her relaxation.<br/>
*Thump*<br/>
The noise happened again. It was louder this time and seemed to come from a different spot behind the wall. That was no random noise.<br/>
*Thump*<br/>
Just behind the wall, Kiara fumbled around in her room. What she was doing, Mori couldn't tell for sure. All she knew is that it was preventing her from de-stressing.<br/>
"At this rate, I will arrive at the snack tasting collab all tense and angry." Mori ground her teeth at the thought. "That dumb bird will ruin everything. It seems as if I have no way to release all this tension in my system."<br/>
But that wasn't true, was it? She couldn't drink, she couldn't sleep, but there was one other way to relieve herself. Mori sat upright and headed to the door with a single thought in her head. <i>Kiara</i>.</p>
<p>The door to Kiara's room flung open, the embodiment of death looming in it's frame like a cliff face overlooking an abyss.<br/>
The bird was resting on her bed with a manga in her hands. Flat on her stomach, she kicked her feet back and forth in the air to the rhythm of some unheard song. Every few kicks, her foot would tap against the wall beside her and the thumping Mori heard before would be recreated.<br/>
Kiara hadn't heard Mori enter and was still engrossed in her book. She lay at ease in her room, oblivious to the impending doom hanging over her.<br/>
Mori clutched a clasp on her dress and released it with a click. With a single motion, she removed the strap that bound the garment to her body and the whole outfit fell into a pile on the floor.<br/>
She brought her arm over her head and swung down her hand with a mighty slap.</p>
<p>"Giiiihyaaa!" Kiara let out a girly screech as she felt the impact of Mori's slap on her buttock. Even through the padding of her outfit, the sensation still shocked her.<br/>
"Calli? What's the big idea comin' into my room all of a sudden?" Kiara flipped over and covered her rear with a hand, rubbing the sting out of the impact site. Her eyes looked up and down the naked woman before her and after a few seconds, widened at the realization.<br/>
"Undress." The reaper's words were spoken in a low, dry tone that gave no indication that she had even heard Kiara's complaints.<br/>
"Eehhh? Why are you asking me to do that?" Kiara played the ditz. "Do you really wanna see my body that badly? Well, if it's you then I-"<br/>
"Undress."<br/>
It was not a suggestion, but a command. Mori continued standing over her roommate, unmoving. It was at that point that Kiara realized she was in danger. She did as she was told.</p>
<p>She stood up from her seat and began to remove her shirt, her trembling fingers fumbling at the buttons. When they were all undone, she slid her shoulders out from the garment and set it gently aside. Mori made an impatient face at the bird's neatness, though perhaps she was admiring her prey's pert breasts. A bit of regret formed in Kiara's throat that she wasn't wearing a bra, but why would she need one for lounging around the house?<br/>
Next, she instinctively reached for her belt, but remembered that it was set aside with the rest of her tools and weaponry. She saw the scythe in Mori's hands and realized just how defenseless she was in the situation. Her spine tensed up and she felt her throat dry out. Was it excitement or fear that made her shake this way?<br/>
Seeing the impatience in Mori's eyes, she pulled off her remaining clothes with one motion and set them to the side, careful not to turn her back on the reaper in the process. Mori threw her weapon aside, the material clattering against the ground with an unceremonious series of thuds. Slowly, she moved towards the phoenix, who was too terrified to move, and grasped the girl's wrists in either hand.<br/>
Kiara tried to squirm into a more comfortable position, but Mori shoved a knee between her legs to prevent movement. With a quick push, Kiara's back was pinned to the wall and Mori was on her aggressively. The small squeals and weak whimpers were only a token resistance against the reaper's attack.</p>
<p>Kiara looked up at the looming figure over her and saw her cold, dead expression change. Her eyes squinted and her lips formed a sick grimace as she slowly leaned in towards her captive. In that brief moment where Kiara let her guard down, Mori kissed her.<br/>
The initial shock stopped her from reacting or resisting. Kiara's lips gave way as Mori forced her tongue inside of the bird's mouth. Stupefied, Kiara accepted the gesture.<br/>
She had been kissed by Mori before, but never in this way. On rare occasions, typically nights where the reaper had had somewhat too much to drink, she'd playfully peck the phoenix on the cheek. The kisses were always brief, and they were followed by a teasing smile or a joke about whether the bird expected her to go further.<br/>
This kiss was not playful. It was something more. It seemed that, rather than taking in the taste of Kiara's mouth, she was reveling instead in her fear; Enjoying the sense of power she had over the other girl.</p>
<p>In that moment, she had forgotten to resist. She slowly let herself get lost in the embrace, relaxing her tense muscles and letting Mori move in even closer. The reaper's arms found their way down until they found the small of Kiara's back, where they gave a short, sharp, shove. Kiara whimpered in protest, but with her legs straddling Mori's knee, there was little she could do besides that.<br/>
She didn't want to give in completely. Kiara regained focus and tried to hold herself away from the other girl. She worried that the token resistance she was putting up was all that was stopping Mori from turning more aggressive and claiming what was hers. That worry was well-founded, though the naive belief that the Pink-haired girl could be stopped was not.<br/>
Kiara found herself pushed higher into the wall, one leg being held in place as the other was forced aside. Her slit was totally defenseless to the girl in front of her, and Mori took the opportunity to attack while the phoenix was trapped in an overtly sexual kabedon. She stopped trying to fight back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>